


Eclipse

by howlongisforever



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlongisforever/pseuds/howlongisforever
Summary: Lilith knew very well that she shouldn't be involved with a human, but Ethan was different. Something about him drew her attention, something that was worth it. So while she was on a mission in the Human World, all of her free time was spent with Ethan.As soon as her mission is over, she returns home without saying goodbye. A month later, a change in the Emperor's plans results in her expulsion from the clan. But her situation is even worse because Lilith knows she cannot forget the human that caught her attention.When Camilla decided to accompany her best friend on a trip to the world, she didn't imagine that it would throw her face to face with the past she tried to forget. While trying to fix the mistakes she made in the past, she decides to tell her daughter the truth. But Camilla isn't the only one who needs to tell a secret...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. I'm alone and... scared

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so mistakes can be found in this story.  
> I hope you like this fanfic. Soon, it will be published in Portuguese on Wattpad.

As she walked with her head down, she tried unsuccessfully to keep the urge to cry. No, Lilith wasn’t like that because she had been expelled from her clan (although it mattered to her); she made a mistake and would have to bear the consequences. When she accepted a mission in the human world, she did not imagine that she would meet Ethan. Meeting him led her to spend her free time with the human. This led to her current situation. What would she do now?

"How would she raise a child?"

She didn't want to ask for help, she didn't want to show that she was weak. Her biggest fear was what others would think. She touched her belly. So, there was a baby there. Although she had only known this for a few hours, something in her mind and heart said that she should stay with her son. Well, that she would see over time.

-Not now… - She complained when she felt her head spin.

-What are you doing here, sister? – Eda asked. 

-It’s nothing of interest to you. – She answered. Meeting with her sister and her two helpers was the last thing Lilith wanted.

-Are you angry because you were expelled from your clan? - She ignored her younger sister's comments, trying to focus her blurred vision. When she realized, Eda was holding her up so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. – Hey, are you okay?

-What do you think? – Everything went dark.

<><><>

“You’re weak. How did you let that happen between the two of us? Clearly, you don't know what you're doing. And now you’re alone. Don't look for me; I don't want to know about you anymore.”

-Please, I don't want to be alone… - She woke up scared. Oh, it had just been a nightmare. A nightmare that seemed very real. Wait, what place was that? How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was meeting her younger sister.

-What did you do, Lilith? - He heard his sister's voice. She could only be at Edalyn's house.

-Why am I here? I thought we were enemies.

-Yes, we’re enemies. But more importantly, we’re sisters. I couldn't just walk away, especially in your current condition. - She took a deep breath. - How did this happen? How did you get pregnant?

-It was with a human… - Unable to hold it any longer, Lilith started to cry. - I don't know what I do anymore... I'm scared; I don't know how I can raise this baby... I don't even know if I’ll stay with him. I'm alone and... scared.

-You’re not alone. - Eda hugged her sister, letting her cry on her shoulder. – I’ll help you.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we see the views of two other people and a secret is revealed.

-What are you going to do while on vacation? - Camilla asked.

-I plan to visit my father on the Boiling Isles. I haven't seen him in a long time, but honestly, I don't know what to expect. We didn't talk much after my mom divorced him.

-Do you want me to go with you?

-Do you mind going to a totally different world? And are you going to leave your daughter here?

-In fact... I've been there too, Ethan. It won't be a problem for me. And Luz will stay at the camp for a long time.

-I don’t know how to thank you.

-Buy me food.

<><><>

As soon as the two passed the portal, Camilla looked in shock at the place where they were. She knew that place. She never thought she would go there again.

-Does your father work in the Emperor's castle?

-Sort of. - Ethan looked at the guards. - Hi Steve, is my dad there?

-Yes, he’s in the meeting room, I believe.

-Thanks. - As the two walked towards the right room, Ethan stopped in front of a portrait that was being removed. That woman... was Lilith, the same woman he had met in the human world. Was she there, on the Boiling Isles?

<><><>

The first thing Lilith did when she woke up was to run to the bathroom. She knew morning sickness was common, but she hated it very much. After vomiting for what seemed like hours, she got up and took a quick shower. When she got to the kitchen, she looked at her younger sister and the human.

-You look horrible.

-I know. I hate morning sickness.

-Oh, I forgot to tell you that you have an appointment with the doctor today.

-For what? I'm not sick. - The look she received from her sister was enough for Lilith to understand. - Okay, I'll go to that appointment.

-That's what I wanted to hear.

<><><>

He took a deep breath, looking again at the papers on the table. He couldn't think of anything else except when he traveled to the Human World. Belos couldn't think of anything other than the human he met there. While on a mission, his free time was spent with a woman who caught his eye. Shortly after they met, she discovered the whole truth about him and asked to see the world in which he lived. The two had been in a relationship for over a year, but suddenly, she decided to walk away, breaking up with him.

-Did I make a mistake? – He asked himself.

-Steve told me you'd be here, dad.

-Did you decide to spend the holidays here, Ethan?

-Yes. Ah, I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind.

-Who?

-Belos?

-Camilla?


	3. Her Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fear of two people in similar situations.

Camilla looked startled at the man in front of her, the same man she had dated years before, the same man she abandoned for fear, the father of her daughter. Apparently, her friend's father too.

-Do you two know each other? - Ethan asked. - Wait, don't tell me that...

-I don't think I can hide it anymore. – Camilla sighed. – He was my boyfriend, but when I found out I was pregnant, I walked away in fear of what he would think.

-I never understood why you left, Camilla. We would deal with the baby together. - Upon hearing those words, she started to cry. She had been an idiot for not speaking to him before. Ethan hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

-Do I have a son or do I have a daughter? - Belos asked, hoping she would answer him.

-We have a daughter. Her name is Luz. - She spoke as soon as she stopped crying. - When she comes back from camp, I’ll bring her here to meet you.

-I just want to see her face when she finds out she's my sister. I was like an uncle to her. - The door opened and a guard entered.

-The school students just arrived.

-I’ll find them soon. - As soon as the guard left, he turned to Camilla and Ethan. - Do you want to come with me?

<><><>

-So, what are the results? - Lilith asked the doctor.

-Your baby is healthy, as far as I can see. I’ll need to pass a potion for you to take, to ensure that the levels of nutrients and vitamins do not drop sharply.

-Why?

-Normally, children who have a very high magical force in their blood need more nutrients. I believe that this strength comes from the father. - He quickly flipped through a book. - My friend makes all kinds of medicinal potions. I’ll warn him to separate this potion for you. He appears on the market every day.

-Thanks. - As soon as Lilith left the office, she decided to stop by the pastry shop. She had a sudden urge to eat some cupcakes. On the way to her destination, a scene caught her eye. A couple was sitting on a bench nearby. The man looked with a smile at the woman, who was holding their son. Lilith took a deep breath. If she had the courage to speak to Ethan again, perhaps some time later, they would be in a similar scenario. But she was afraid of his reaction. Her plan was to deal with the baby without him being around. - If I had the courage... - With no control over her emotions, she lowered her head and started to cry quietly. She sat on a bench, hoping that no one would see her there, so vulnerable.

-Hey, are you okay? – A woman asked.

-I don't know... I'm going to have a baby, but I don't know how to tell the father. I'm afraid he’ll hate me.

-I know I'm just a stranger, but... I've been in a similar situation and made the wrong decision. I hid my daughter from her father. It always bothered me a lot when she came home and asked why she didn't have a father. I realized a little while ago that I needed to tell the truth. I didn't want to hurt my daughter out of my fear.

-You're right... Thank you.

-Call me Camilla.

-Then call me Lilith.


	4. I'm worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and her daughter meet at the Emperor's Castle. Meanwhile,Eda finds out something about her sister.

Luz looked around the castle. The place was much bigger than she imagined. 

\- What do you look at so much? – Amity asked.

\- It's so big ... I can't imagine living in a place like this.

\- That way, we’ll end up getting lost. – Willow commented. - We'd better be around the other students all the time.

\- Yeah, you're right. Let’s go.

\- Hey, idiot, be careful not to break anything. You’re very clumsy; they couldn't have let you in here today. - Amity and Willow rolled their eyes at the comment Boscha made.

\- You’re being stupid, Boscha. I’m not clumsy. – Luz replied. – I’m much smarter than you. You always need to use magic to take advantage, you are always making these circles with your finger... - Nobody expected what happened next. The movement Luz made with her finger became a fire ball, which flew towards Boscha, who jumped to the side quickly. She had used magic in the normal way.

-What just happened?! - She exclaimed, startled by what was going on. She thought that she couldn't do magic that way. How did she do it this time then? In shock, she didn't realize that everyone was staring at her. She was human, she couldn't do magic, everyone knew that.

\- Please come with me, miss. - She looked back, startled to see the Emperor. - We need to talk a few things.

<><><>

When Camilla returned to the castle, she had a bad feeling. Something was wrong.

-What's going on here? – She asked Ethan when she saw him.

-There was a tour for some students here at the castle. Hey, Camilla, promise me you won't freak out?

-What happened here, Ethan? It's making me worried.

-I just saw your daughter among Hexside students.

-You're lying, aren't you? She’s at a camp in the Human World.

-Well… 

-Mom? Is that you? - Camilla looked at the group of students. Her daughter was among them. She was there, in the Demon Realm. - Honey, how did you get here? I thought you were at the camp.

-It's a long story...

-We'd better talk in private. We have a lot to explain to each other.

-Yeah, let’s go.

<><><>

Lilith looked at herself in the mirror. Her belly had barely started to appear and several clothes no longer fit her. She needed to buy more clothes.

-Can you help me button this dress? - She asked her sister, who had just entered the room.

-I think you should be wearing wider clothes already, Lily. - Eda came closer.

-I know. I'm going to look for a clothing store today.

-What's that?

-What are you talking about?

-The scar. Who did this to you?


	5. A piece of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! The first scene of this chapter can bother you, if you want, skip it.
> 
> Two people and a piece of each other's past is revealed.

“-You’re a failure.  
-I'm trying as hard as I can… - She replied with her head down.  
-That's still not enough.  
-My hands are already bruised. I trained all day. - She showed her bruised hands.  
-You can't stand the pain, that's a sign of failure, Lilith. Looks like I'll have to teach you to endure any kind of pain. - The man took a dagger from the table next to him.  
-Dad, what are you going to do with me? Dad!”

-Lily! – Eda screamed. - Come on, Lily, you're making me worried. - She couldn't breathe properly, she couldn't move. The fear she was feeling at the time because of her trauma had paralyzed her body.

-Please dad, don't do this... I promise I’ll try harder... I promise I’ll train more… 

-Lily… Hey, it’s okay. Dad’s not here to hurt you anymore… It’s just me, Edalyn. - At that moment, all of Lilith's emotions went to her mind. She hugged her younger sister, crying on her shoulder. Remembering that scene was horrible for Lilith, but perhaps with the right help, she would finally be able to forget her trauma.

<><><>

As soon as she finished explaining everything to Luz, Camilla looked at her daughter as if expecting her forgiveness.

-I'm sorry for hiding all this from you, cariño. I was afraid and it was this fear of being rejected that made me run away.

-It's okay, mamá. I understand why you did this. - The door opened, entering Ethan and Belos.

-We just talked. – He spoke, removing the mask that hid his face, revealing a man in his forties.

-So, should I call you dad or Emperor?

-No formalities, honey. You can call me dad or you can use my name, Alexander.

-Okay, dad. As you wish. Wow, I just forgot to tell Eda that I'm fine.

-Who?

<><><>

Telling everything that happened at the castle was easy for Luz to do, the difficult part was for everyone to understand the situation. While Camilla didn’t move permanently to the Boiling Isles, Luz would continue to live with Eda. Soon, Camilla and Ethan's vacation was over. The two returned to the Human World, even though he wanted to stay there to discover the truth about Lilith.

-I got a job at the library.

-Why?

-Because I need money. I can't be counting on you all the time.

-As much as you're right, you know I don't bother to help you, Lily.

-Yeah, I know that.

-So, when do you start?

-Tomorrow. I must work part time, and then take maternity leave and after six months I’ll return full time. - She was silent for a few minutes. - I'm sorry for the other day.

-What are you talking about?

-I'm talking about when you found out about my scar. I had completely forgotten about it, I had hidden it for years. I started to act like the scar wasn't there.

-You don't have to apologize.

-Yes I have. I should have told you about it before. I don't want you to hate me.

-It's all over, Lily. You don't have to worry anymore. I promise I won’t hate you, regardless of what happens.

-You're acting like I'm the younger sister.

-For me, you are.


	6. Now we're talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the big reunion, guys. That's all I can say.

-I didn't expect to see you here anytime soon, Ethan. If I'm not mistaken, your vacation ended three months ago.

-Actually, dad, I'm moving here. I realized that there was nothing holding me back to the Human World.

-Did your mother allow?

-Yes, but she made me promise that I would visit her every month.

-Soon I’ll find your sister in front of Hexside. Do you want to come with me? We’re going to stop by the library too.

-No thank you. I need to get some rest.

-It's ok.

<><><>

As soon as the class ended, Luz ran to the front of the school to find her father. But as soon as she left the classroom, she ended up bumping into someone, falling on the floor with the person.

-I'm sorry, I was distracted!

-It's all right. Why are you in such a hurry? – Amity asked.

-It’s the first time that I’m going out with my father. He's very busy.

-I’ll not delay you anymore. You don't want to keep him waiting, I suppose.

-Do you want to meet him? He may look serious, but I guarantee it's just the appearance.

-Well… - Before Amity could react; Luz pulled her arm until they reached the entrance. – Hey, dad, this is my friend Amity.

-Nice to meet you in person. My daughter talks a lot about you. - She looked speechless at her friend's father. How was he Luz's father? This was something she didn't want to know. After being in shock for a few seconds, she came back to reality. Only then did she realize what he had said. Did Luz talk about her to other people? That thought turned Amity red.

-Nice to meet you too. - She managed to say.

-Do you want to come with us?

-I don't want to bother you, and I don't know what my parents will think of that...

-You won't be bothered and I'm sure your parents won't be bothered. Anything, I'll let them know.

-I really don't know...

-Come on, I guarantee it will be cool. - Luz asked, looking at her friend.

-Okay, I'll go.

<><><>

As soon as Lilith finished checking out the recently returned books, she made her way back to her desk. Although she was five months pregnant, she tried as hard as she could at work.

-Can I help you? - She asked without looking. Someone had approached her.

-We are looking for some books... Lilith? What are you doing here?

-Good to see you too, Belos. I work here now.

-So ... Can you tell me where the fantasy section is? 

-In the third corridor, right after the science fiction books. - She pointed to the section they were looking for. - If you need more help, just look for me... - She made a pained expression.

-Is everything okay?

-The baby kicked. Nothing much.

-Okay then. - As soon as the three were gone, Lilith ran a hand over her belly.

-It looks like you know him, honey. You don't have to be agitated.

<><><>

-I'm back... What are you doing with that? – He pointed at the photo Ethan was holding.

-This photo is of a woman I met in the Human World. I want to understand why this is here. Apparently, she lives here, on the Boiling Isles.

-Ah, you're talking about Lilith.

-You know her?

-She worked for me. Now, she’s working at the library.

-I need to talk to her. I'll be back soon.


End file.
